Coming Back
by RedWitch2
Summary: This is the edited version of Run Away, Only to Run Back. Post S5. Dawn needs to get away. Spike's the one who can help her. What will bring them back? S/D romance. *Now Complete* And if anyone can think of a better name for my fic. tell me! PLEASE!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Title: Coming Back  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Spike/Dawn  
  
Summary: Post S5. Dawn needs to get away. Spike's the one who can help her. What will bring them back? S/D romance.  
  
Disclaimer: These belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, and whoever else.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
Email: red_witch56@hotmail.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Coming Back  
  
Prologue  
  
"Dawn listen to me. Listen, I love you. I will always love you. This is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles I, tell Giles I finally figured it out and I'm ok. Give my love to my friends. You have to take car of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live, for me."  
  
Dawn watched her sister run and jump into the portal.  
  
*  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
Dawn didn't respond to Spike. She didn't want to be Dawn. What happened to Lil' Bit, Ducks, and Kitten? Like the way it was before Buffy died. Only now nothing was the same. Buffy was gone and nothing was the same. Even Spike was different.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
She turned to look, "Yea?"  
  
"You sure 'bout this? If we do this it's over. No more turnin' back."  
  
"I know."  
  
Dawn picked up her suit case. It held the few items she wanted. A picture of Buffy and the gang, one of her mother, plus some clothes. She put down the note that she would leave for Willow and Tara.  
  
Dear Will and Tara,  
  
Thanks for everything. I just can't stay. I'll call you when I find a phone. It's not your fault. I love you all. Tell them good bye. And don't worry, Spike would never ever hurt me.  
  
Good bye.  
  
Love, Dawn.  
  
"You don't have to go, it was only a joke. I didn't mean we should just pick up and leave Dawn."  
  
"I know, but it isn't anymore." Dawn began to cry, "It hurts. Just being here, just breathing. Know that I'm not supposed to here. I look around and know what Buffy is missing. And it hurts."  
  
"Ok, if this is what you want."  
  
"Yes, yes it is." Dawn left the house quietly.  
  
It was 3 am. It was the only time her and Spike could get away. When everyone was sleeping and Spike could be out side.  
  
"First stop LA. We spend the day, and then we get your new id." Spike told her as they got into the car.  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Go to sleep. You look tired."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Thanks, for coming with me."  
  
Spike looked over to the girl with her head on his shoulder, "Anything for you, Nibblet."  
  
"Promise never to leave?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Dawn smiled, but didn't believe it. Everyone left her. Her Dad, her Mom, and Buffy. She couldn't take her pain of losing someone else. That's why she had to leave, Willow, Tara, Xander, Giles or even Anya would have died or left. She had to get away.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Lizzy?"  
  
Dawn was now turned around to find a guy from her History class. He was.David! Yea David, he was cute and smart. Every girl wanted to be with him. And now he was talking to her!  
  
"Hey. David. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing I was just having trouble with this one assignment. I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
Dawn smiled, "Sure. When?"  
  
"I don't know, are you free after school?"  
  
Dawn thought about her promise to hang out with Spike today, but this was David., "I'm sorry, not right after school, but tonight around 6 is good." Six would give her enough time to catch a movie and still hang with David.  
  
"Sure. Do you live on campus?"  
  
"No," Dawn dug in her back pack from a pen and paper. She quickly jotted down her address and gave it to him, "I live here. You can come by at 6."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
Dawn felt all warm and fuzzy. She had gotten a study date with David! She quickly walked home. She and Spike where living in an apartment in New York. They had moved so many times trying to get away from all the people looking for them. It had been 5 years. Dawn still called every year from a pay phone. She always told them she was alright and not to try to find her.  
  
Right now Dawn was under the name Elizabeth Randall. She used Buffy's name and Spike's last. 'Elizabeth' was now born in San Francisco, and she was Spike's cousin, or it was now William. She still called him Spike, but everyone else she knew called him Will.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"No you're not. Come on. Movie. Now. And by the way David is coming over." Dawn said from out side his bedroom door.  
  
"What?!" She hear Spike jump to the door. "Who is he?"  
  
Dawn knew the last bit would get him up. "He's a nice guy who wants to study with me. We'll stay here and you can make sure nothing happens to me. Besides, what are you going to do? Growl him to death?"  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to grill him so much that he-"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Fine, but can't I just-  
  
"SPIKE!"  
  
"Fine," Spike huffed as he sat down to watch the movie the girl had picked.  
  
That night when David came Dawn had spent a good half hour before getting ready. Spike thought it was really silly, Dawn was a nice girl. If the guy didn't like her for that then good. Spike shook his head. No, Dawn thought this boy was nice. Damn it was going to be hard to not kill this David guy.  
  
David came into the apartment. "Nice place."  
  
Dawn blushed, "Thanks." She looked over to Spike, "David, this is my cousin Sp- William. Will this is David Jack."  
  
Spike nodded and shook the guy's hand. He squeezed it hard, causing his chip to go off a little. When he let go David held his hand in pain.  
  
Spike sighed and went to his room. He thought it best for him to leave the room. He didn't want to watch Dawn flirt with so college guy who thought he was all that.  
  
Dawn smiled unsure about what David thought of her.  
  
"So you want to crack the books open, Lizzy?" David asked.  
  
Dawn suddenly became less tense and sat down at the table. "Sure thing."  
  
Spike spent the whole night listening to David's tries to woo Dawn. Unfortunately they were working. He could hear Dawn giggle with his vampire hearing. He heard Dawn's heart speed up every time he gave her a complement.  
  
"Do you think you could go out with me tomorrow night?" Spike heard David asked.  
  
Spike almost lost himself. He was about to run out their and tell the little boy to keep his hands off Dawn. But he stopped when he heard Dawn say yes. Spike growled and sank back down on his bed. She had said yes.  
  
The next day Dawn and Spike were still arguing whether or not Dawn would go on the date. "Spike it's only a date! David is nice and hansom. Please! You met him."  
  
"No. Men are evil."  
  
"You're a man!"  
  
"Exactly, I'm a man, and a very evil one at that."  
  
"No!" Dawn pouted. "I'm 19! You can't control my life forever. I want to date David. He's been nothing but polite and charming. Stay out of this. I should have never told you!"  
  
"Bit."  
  
"No! I'm not a child. You can't keep me locked up!"  
  
"Fine! Go on the date!" Spike growled and walked out of the apartment.  
  
He would never tell Dawn this, but he wanted her for himself. Only that could never happen. He knew Dawn saw him in a big brother way. She'd probably laugh at him if he told her that he loved her more than anything or she would become disgusted like Buffy had. Besides she was the Slayer's little sister. It just could never be. 


	2. Chaper 2

Chapter 2  
  
Spike came home late that night. He had been drinking himself into oblivion over Dawn getting a boyfriend. Only vampires don't get drunk that easy. And he wanted to come home.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
The vampire stepped father in and smelled the blood. He knew it was Dawn's, it was sweet and overwhelming. He followed the scent to the bath room. He heard the shower on and Dawn crying.  
  
"Bit?"  
  
"Spike! Go away, please!"  
  
"No, what's wrong? Are you hurt? I can smell blood."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just go away."  
  
"I know you're not fine. Please let me in."  
  
"No!"  
  
Spike knew she wouldn't like it if he walked in, but if she was hurt he had to help her. Spike carefully turned the knob and walked into the steaming room. He saw Dawn sitting in the shower. There was a trail of blood water from her to the drain. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts.  
  
"God, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Dawn mumbled through her tears.  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
Dawn began to sob even more, "He said if I didn't love him I would learn to. And when I fought back he did this."  
  
Spike began to growl. He grabbed a towel and turned off the shower. He kneeled do and placed the towel around the crying girl. She shuddered when he touched her. Then shakily she stood up. Spike picked her up carefully and took her to her room. He gently laid her down on her bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Bit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was my job to protect you, I failed."  
  
Dawn sat up clutching her towel tight, "No, Spike I told you to stay away. No one told have down anything about it."  
  
Spike smoothed the girl's hair down, "You wan to sleep. You look so tired."  
  
Dawn nodded and closed her eyes. Spike was about to leave when Dawn started to stir. So he sat back down beside her until he himself fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
Dawn sat down on the couch bench. She had been feeling sick all day. She was throwing up and not even eating anything. Dawn looked around the room for Spike. He was probably a sleep, he was dead so who could tell?  
  
Dawn turned on the TV. Spike had been watching TV last night, she could tell by the channel. Suddenly Dawn ran to the washroom and threw up, again.  
  
The brunette sat down on the washroom floor. He elbow knocked the bottom cupboard and the contents fell out. Dawn looked down at her 'feminine' things and almost panicked. How long had it been? Seven or eight weeks?  
  
Dawn felt even sicker. How long had it been since David had rapped her? Dawn be began to cry. This couldn't happen. It was just the flu that made her sick, and as for skipping her period, well that was normal sometimes. Right?  
  
Spike woke up in late afternoon. He smelt a salty scent in the air. He quickly got up and dress. He knew something was wrong, Dawn had been crying again, she only cried when she had nightmares. Spike walked into the living room to find Dawn curled up in a ball on the couch.  
  
"Ducks?"  
  
Dawn only looked up at him with teary eyes, "I think I'm pregnant."  
  
Spike's eyes nearly popped out, which only made Dawn cry even more. She hide her face in her knees and sobbed. Spike sat down beside her and rubbed her back.  
  
"'S ok. We'll get threw this Dawn. You're strong and brave. I'll help."  
  
"It's not that. I'm 19! I can't have a kid! We skipped the whole Mr. Right part!"  
  
Spike pulled Dawn into a hug, "Shh. I'll be here with you, threw all of this."  
  
"Thank you Spike."  
  
The next day Dawn and Spike stood outside a walk-in clinic. "You have too go in."  
  
Dawn nodded, "I don't want too."  
  
"But you have too."  
  
Dawn sighed and walked in with Spike. She watched as he sat down in the cheap plastic seats. Dawn followed the nurse into the doctor's office and waited.  
  
Spike waited patiently outside. Suddenly he heard a scream from inside the office. He recognized it as Dawn's. He got up and ran to the office. He found her with the doctor, she was crying.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Spike, it's true." Dawn sank into his embrace.  
  
"Shh," Spike rocked her gently, "It's ok. We'll go away. It'll be ok, I'll never let anyone hurt you again."  
  
"Are you Miss. Randall's boy friend?" the doctor asked.  
  
He wished, "No. Family."  
  
"Oh, well I think it would be best to find the father and tell him."  
  
"Yea. We'll take care of it." Dawn said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3  
  
"Dawn, come on. Every Bloody one wants to see you."  
  
Dawn and Spike stood outside Angel Investigations, "Spike, I don't think I could face them. I was wrong, I want to go back. Besides, I doubt they really want to see me. I mean we came here so quickly."  
  
"No Nibblet. We're gong in there. I did not buy the Bloody plane ticket so you could chicken out. 'Sides, you're a strong chit. You can take anything. And Peaches and the Cheerleader are nothing. And I know they care about you."  
  
Dawn felt like crying. Spike had so much faith in her. She didn't want to let him down, but it was so hard. She had run away from all this so long ago, only to have to come back.  
  
The girl took a deep breath, "Fine."  
  
Spike nodded and took Dawn's hand. He led her into the office. She looked around the place and waited for someone, anyone to say 'Dawn.' She looked at an African man, then to Weasly.  
  
"Dawn!" Cordelia came into the room and ran up to Dawn, "Oh my God. ANGEL!"  
  
Angel came into Dawn's view too. He looked for a minute then growled. "SPIKE!"  
  
Spike smirked, knowing his Sire blamed him for this. "Daddy!"  
  
"Dawn," Angel ignored Spike's comment, "Dawn, we've been so worried. Where have you been? Every time we're close to finding you, you pack up and move."  
  
"I couldn't come back."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Cordelia said, "She's here now. Willow and the others will he so happy Dawn."  
  
Dawn shook her head, "No please, not yet. You can't tell them."  
  
"Why not?" Angel asked.  
  
"I think you better sit done Peaches. Nibblet's got a long story to tell you."  
  
Angel called done Fred, Wesley and Gunn. Dawn was first introduced then she sat done on the couch and told them why she was here. They all let her tell her story. None of them dared to interrupt her. All of the LA gang was taken back by what had happened to Dawn.  
  
"Dawnie," Cordelia pulled the younger women into a hug, "You're ok now."  
  
"I know," Dawn felt like crying. Someone was there for her. Well Spike had always been there, but she had always needed more.  
  
Angel followed the ex-cheerleader's example and hug Dawn, "Don't worry we're all here for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Angel let go of her. "You're probably tried. I'll show you to a room."  
  
Dawn nodded and picked up her small backpack.  
  
Spike began to follow, but Angel stopped him, "What do you think you're doing Spike?"  
  
"None of your business Peaches."  
  
"Spike are you coming?" Dawn called.  
  
"Be there in a sec. Lil' Bit." Spike ran to catch up with her.  
  
"What was that?" Gunn asked as he watched the blond follow Dawn up to her room.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, men were so clueless. "She was rapped! I know I wouldn't sleep at night if someone did anything to me."  
  
"But why Spike?" Angel whined when he came back down.  
  
"He was there when she needed him more than anything. Do you really think Willow, Tara, Giles, Xander, and Anya thought of her as Dawn? She was either Buffy's kid sister or the Key. He sees her as the person she is not the person she was."  
  
The next morning Dawn woke up and turned to look at Spike. No Spike! Dawn sat up and looked around at the unfamiliar place, but then remembered where she was.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Right here." Spike came and stood in the door way.  
  
"Oh," Dawn felt a little embarrassed that she had panicked. "Well you know just wondering where you were and all."  
  
"'S ok. I'm always going to be near you."  
  
"Good," Dawn would have said more, but Cordelia walked in.  
  
"Dawnie, I was wondering if you were up for some lunch and then shopping, because I saw you didn't bring much. Just you and me."  
  
"Sure Cordy. Sounds like fun, just let me get dressed and stuff."  
  
Later on when the two girls had left Angel and Spike sat door for some blood. Angel watched Spike watch the door. He knew his Childe had deep feelings for Dawn, but what kind of feeling? It was going to be a problem. Dawn couldn't be with him, he would only hurt her.  
  
"Stare at the door any harder and it might melt."  
  
Spike glared at Angel, "Where are they?"  
  
"It's day light. Nothing ever happens in the day, with the sun." Angel pointed out.  
  
"Right. Nothing will happen. It's the middle of the Bloody day."  
  
"Spike do you love Dawn?"  
  
"Yes, she's like my little sister. If anything happened to her again I might kill myself." Little sister, yea right. Spike was lying.  
  
"Ok," Angel wasn't convinced.  
  
"Hello. Angel and Spike!" Wesley came into the office.  
  
"Don't worry Watcher. I don't snack on humans, remember I'm chipped."  
  
Wesley nodded. He was never very fond of any vampires, except Angel. "Right."  
  
Spike chuckled. At least someone was scared of him. Then the blond stopped two more people coming in.  
  
"Hey guys." Cordelia came in with Dawn.  
  
"Hey Spike. We went shopping." Dawn sat down beside Spike.  
  
"'Course you chits did. It doesn't take 4 hours to eat lunch."  
  
"Don't worry I took good care of Dawnie." Cordelia said, "Dawn you should show Spike than really cute out fit you bought."  
  
Dawn squirmed in her chair. "Spike doesn't want to see my clothes."  
  
"'Course I do." Spike said.  
  
Everyone glared at Spike. He shrugged. The girl looked sad that he didn't want to see her clothes. He wouldn't mind seeing her in other thing. No, that was wrong, Dawn didn't want him that way. She thought of him as the big brother type.  
  
"Cool." Dawn ran up stairs, "Come up in a few."  
  
When she was out of sight everyone turned to Spike.  
  
"What was that?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing. The Bit wants to show me all the Bloody stuff she bought. And I don't mind."  
  
Angel raised his brow. "Whatever."  
  
Weasly didn't know what to say about the situation. "I've got to be getting to my office."  
  
Spike was left with Cordelia and Angel. "Aren't you two going to Bleedin' leave?"  
  
"So you can corrupt an innocent girl? Dawn to be exact!" Angel yelled.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, "She's not a girl. She's a women Angel. And she can make her own decisions."  
  
"But-  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"But it's Spike!"  
  
"I know! And she likes him just as much!"  
  
"But-  
  
"Angel!"  
  
Spike chuckled at the couple. "Sire you are whipped."  
  
Spike laughed as he walked up the stairs. When Spike reached his room he saw Dawn looking in the mirror with her new shirt lifted up, exposing the scars on her stomach.  
  
"He doesn't want this." He heard her say.  
  
Spike continued to watch the girl trace the long scar on her arm. He would kill the guy who did this to his Dawn. Only he couldn't. He felt so helpless, he could protect her from any demon, but the real danger was a human guy.  
  
"Ducks?"  
  
Dawn turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face. "What do you think?"  
  
Spike looked at her long dark jean skirt with slits up to her thighs and the light purple long sleeve top with a cheesy cartoon sun in the middle. "Cute."  
  
Spike missed the shorts, knee length skirts and t-shirts. He knew Dawn wouldn't wear them from a while. She looked good in them, but she was scared. That David guy was the first to ask her out.  
  
Dawn beamed at Spike, "Thanks. Cordelia said I should have bought the shorter skirt."  
  
"You look great in anything."  
  
Dawn blushed. She knew he was just saying that to make her feel good. God knows he wouldn't really think of her a 'good looking'. He probably thought of her as the annoying kid sister. That's way they probably came down here. So someone else could take care of her.  
  
"So you have fun with the Cheerleader?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yea. Cordelia kept talking about Angel, though. I think they're together because she said the whole happiness issue was gone. It's kind of depressing knowing my only boyfriend-" Dawn cut herself off.  
  
"It's going to be ok." Spike took Dawn into a hug, "Someday some Bloke will fall in love with you. He'll ask you to marry him and you'll say yes and get married if he survives me."  
  
Dawn smiled, "What are you going to him? Lick him to death?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Dawn playfully punch Spike, "Gross." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Dawn sat in the small coffee shop with Fred and Cordelia. She was now going out to lunch everyday with them. That was good considering she had been there 3 weeks.  
  
"So Dawn have you met anyone at your school?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I'm only taking 2 classes right now. Not really an opportunity. It doesn't matter anyway I already." Dawn stopped. She hadn't been thinking. Damn, how was she getting out of this one?  
  
"Who?" Fred took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Never mind. He-just never mind!" Dawn cut herself off before anymore was reviled.  
  
"Oh come on! Tell! Tell all! He's hot, you shouldn't be embarrassed." Cordelia said.  
  
"Do you even know who I'm talking about?"  
  
Fred rolled her eyes, "It's obvious. You are so in love with Spike."  
  
Dawn almost stopped breathing. They knew! Which meant Spike knew and he just didn't wan to be with her, but she already knew that.  
  
Cordelia knew what Dawn was thinking, "Don't worry. Men are so blind. They can't read any of the 'I love you' signs." Cordelia reassured Dawn.  
  
"God," Dawn covered her face with her hands. "He doesn't want me. He never really spends that much time with me anymore."  
  
"That's because Angel thinks he's bad for you and keeps him so busy he has no time for you. Really Angel thinks he'll 'corrupt' an 'innocent little girl'. Believe me. Spike just thinks you don't like him, I bet." Fred told her.  
  
"Yea right." Dawn whined.  
  
"Oh I have an idea." Cordelia said, "Tonight We'll go out. You, me, Fred, Gunn, and the two vamps. You'll find someone guy to dance with. Make him totally jealous. He's a vampire, their very possessive. Believe me."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on Dawn. It'll be fun, Cordelia and I will plan it all. Spike will never know what hit him."  
  
*  
  
"Why do I have to come?" Spike asked.  
  
"Because you should get out." Cordelia snapped.  
  
"Hey guys." Dawn came into the hotel with some guy Spike had never seen before.  
  
"Hey Dawn. Who is this?" Angel asked. He was almost beaming because Dawn was interested in someone besides Spike.  
  
"Oh this is Jared. He's my date for tonight. Jared this is Gunn, Cordy, Fred, Angel, and the bleached one is Spike."  
  
Cordelia and Fred smiled as Spike growled.  
  
"Ok should we leave?" Fred asked.  
  
At the club Spike sat at the bar watching all the couples dance. He was really watching Dawn. That Jared guy had been making moves at Dawn all night. Dawn would laugh and smile. Spike wanted nothing more than to rip off that punk's head.  
  
"Hey Spike." Cordelia came off the dance floor. "Doesn't she look bored? I mean his jokes are worse than Xander's. I think it's taking all of her strength not to fall asleep. You know what? And to think, Dawn only brought Jared here to make you jealous, the poor boy really thinks he has a chance."  
  
Spike sat speechless as Cordelia ran back to the dance floor to Angel. Had Dawn really said that? He turned to look at Dawn. He saw her roll her eyes as Jared looked at some bottled blond pass him by.  
  
"Care if I cut in?" Spike finally decided to dance.  
  
Dawn smiled brightly and nodded, "Jared you don't mind?"  
  
"No." Jared really looked hurt. Spike decided that guy was the kind that wasn't turned down by many girls.  
  
"So what do you really think about Jared?" Spiked asked.  
  
Busted, "I'm going to scream if he looks at another Blond Bint!"  
  
"You're spending too much time around me."  
  
"It happens when you're the only person I've spent more than 5 hours with in 5 years."  
  
"Well I could always leave if you want." Spike tired testing her.  
  
"No!" Dawn panicked, "I mean I like having you around."  
  
"But I think I fell in love with someone."  
  
Dawn felt like crying. "Is she nice? I want to meet her."  
  
"Yea she's really wonderful. I don't think I could live without her."  
  
Dawn felt a small tear trickle down her face. She turned around and ran out of the club. Spike didn't love her. Cordelia was wrong.  
  
Spike stood there for a minute dumb struck. He would have smiled if the girl he loved hadn't just run out of the club. He followed her outside. He saw her sitting in the alley crying.  
  
"Hey Sweet Pea," Spike sat down beside her, "I think you should meet this girl."  
  
"Really." Dawn wiped the tears from her eyes, "You don't get it, do you?!"  
  
"She's the strongest person I ever met. She survived a Hell God, her sister dieing, and some Jerk who thought he could break her. I think you two would really get along."  
  
Dawn smiles realizing he's talking about her, "Is she pretty?"  
  
"I don't know about pretty, but I think she's Bloody beautiful."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Good," Spike pulled Dawn into a long kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Spike and Dawn had been together for 5 months. Angel was still completely pissed off with the two. Everyone else, including Wesley was really happy for the couple.  
  
Spike rolled over in bed and look at Dawn. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.  
  
"What Pet?"  
  
"She kicked me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, really," Dawn took Spike's hand and placed in on her stomach. "Feel it?"  
  
"Yea," Spike smiled as he felt a little he felt a little kick.  
  
Dawn giggled, "William the Bloody amazed by a little baby."  
  
"Yea well Spike the vampire that tortured his victims with rail road spikes fell in love it a human."  
  
"And you better be damn proud of it."  
  
"'Course."  
  
"Good," Dawn kissed him.  
  
"We better get up. The great Proof will think I've eaten you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Dawn got up and headed to the washroom with her clothes in hand. Spike waited for Dawn. When she came out they went downstairs together.  
  
"Good morning," Cordelia grabbed Dawn a cup of coffee.  
  
Angel just nodded at their presence.  
  
"Angel you've been trying for months. I don't think they're going to break up on the account that you don't like it." Cordelia smacked his shoulder.  
  
Spike made a cough with sounded a lot like 'whipped'.  
  
Then the three head Cordelia's scream. Angel ran into the kitchen. He brought her out and sat her door.  
  
"Dawn!" Cordelia opened her eyes. "Oh my God. They know. There's some sort of prophecy about you and the baby. And something-damn! I didn't see much, just Giles and the Scoobies, and you and the baby. That's not a lot to go on."  
  
"Ok so they know and something is going to happen. All we have to do is find out what." Dawn was trying not to panic. So much for a normal life. "Should we finally call them?"  
  
Angel nodded, "You know I've been in touch with everyone in Sunnydale."  
  
"Yea well I call them yearly. It's coming up soon too. I should be the one to call them." Dawn told everyone.  
  
Cordelia handed her the phone. Dawn dialed the number to the Summer's house shakily. She put the phone to her ear and waited. Spike wrapped his arm around her for support. She leaned into him and felt a little more confident.  
  
"Hello?" Someone picked up.  
  
"Hey, Tara?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is Dawn."  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
Then suddenly Xander grabbed the phone out of Tara's hand, "Dawn, where are you? Where is Spike? I'm going to stake him!"  
  
Dawn didn't no what to say, she just froze. Normally she just told Tara or Willow everything was ok.  
  
Spike took the phone, "Listen hear, Whelp, the Bit's calling for your help. Don't scare her off."  
  
"You're one to talk. You took her away with you."  
  
Spike growled, "I'm going to let her talk to you before she gets upset."  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Dawnster? Has he hurt you?"  
  
"No. He could never to that. He's been wonderful, but there's some stuff that I need to tell you and I'm not sure you'll handle it the best. Can I talk to Willow?"  
  
"Fine, but if Spike hurt you I'll stake him."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone, "Dawn?"  
  
"Yea Wills. It's me. Listen I heard that there's this prophecy you're dealing with. It's about a baby, right?"  
  
"Yea. Giles found it yesterday."  
  
"Well I think I'm part of it. Can we come down?"  
  
"Sure you and Spike can come. We all miss you so much."  
  
"And Crody and Angel?"  
  
"Have you been on LA this whole time?"  
  
"No. We ran into trouble a few months ago and had to move here for help from everyone. So we'll be coming soon."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye and tell everyone I miss them."  
  
"Ok. Bye, we all miss you." Willow hung up the phone and turned to everyone, "She's coming back."  
  
(A/N- You all probably know by now, but I know nothing about pregnancies or rapes. Please bear with me. Is that the right 'bear'? Whatever, you know what I mean.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Giles, and the new Slayer, Christina all sat in the Summers' living room. They were waiting for Dawn.  
  
"So how do you think she knows about the prophecy?" Xander asked.  
  
"You dated her." Willow simply said.  
  
"Cordelia must have had a vision or something, only I'm not sure how this involves Dawn." Giles was looking threw his books.  
  
Suddenly a knock came from the door. Xander got up to answer it. When he opened it he saw Spike and a young lady who looked pregnant. He looked hard at the girl then fainted.  
  
When the rest of the group heard the thud they ran to the door.  
  
"Oh my God!" Anya said.  
  
"Dawn!" Willow pulled the girl into a hug. "And hi Spike."  
  
Tara smiled and pulled Dawn into a hug too, "We missed you so much Sweetie."  
  
The Watcher knew why Dawn was here now, "Dawn. Nice to see you again."  
  
"Peaches," Spike yelled out the door, "When you're done with the bags come carry Zeppo in."  
  
"Spike you're vampire. You have super strength too."  
  
"But I'm taking care of Dawn."  
  
"All the more reason you should help Xander."  
  
"ANGEL." Cordelia yelled, "Stop it! For once in your un-life let them be!"  
  
Spike shrugged and picked up Xander. He tossed the man on the couch. Then sat down beside Dawn.  
  
"So you're Dawn." Christina said, "I've heard so much about you. You're the Key right?"  
  
Dawn flinch. She was only the Key here. Not Dawn the person, but the Key that needed to be taken care of.  
  
Cordelia and a very mad Angel joined the crowd. "So Dawn, tell everyone why we are here." Cordelia said.  
  
"Right. When Spike and I lived in New York someoerapedme." Dawn mumbled the last bit.  
  
"What?" the whole group said.  
  
"Someone raped me."  
  
"Oh God, Dawnie." Willow whispered.  
  
"So you'll give birth to the baby in the prophecy." Giles looked over his book, "Made of light. In shadow of the Slayer. She will bare the baby of power."  
  
"So what's this baby of power?" Christina asked.  
  
"It's a baby born with a lot of power." Giles read over the page, "It seems there are many. One is born every 50 years. All with the same father. He is reincarnated every time. It sees that every mother of the babies were sister's to a Slayer. It says that this year he will use all the power to end the world."  
  
"Not again." Dawn moaned.  
  
"What?" the Slayer asked.  
  
"It's always my fault when the world ends."  
  
"Ok so all we have to do is keep Dawn and her baby safe." Willow said.  
  
"Yea, but for how long?" Tara pointed out.  
  
"It says here the power is lost after 2 hours." Giles flipped the page. "He will be destroyed after so we don't need to worry about him coming back."  
  
"Ok, it doesn't seem that hard. We keep the Bit safe until then."  
  
"You already did a good job of that." No one had noticed the very awake Xander, "If it wasn't for your good job of protecting her we wouldn't have to deal with this."  
  
Spike growled, "You don't think I know that. You don't think I know it was my fault Dawn got hurt. I should have been there. I made a promise, and I couldn't help her. I know, so don't tell me it was my fault because I already know."  
  
Spike walked out of the house. Dawn was about to go after, but Angel stopped her. He went outside after Spike.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"There's nothing you could have done. Dawn knows that. You shouldn't blame yourself."  
  
"I thought you would like this. It only proves what you said. I corrupted an innocent girl."  
  
"No you fell in love with her. I believe you, no matter how much I don't like it."  
  
Spike wanted to cry. He never would be able to fully protect her. He hated it. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can always be there for her. I just think so day she'll wake up and realize she needs more."  
  
"I will be there for you, for her." Angel pulled his Childe into a hug.  
  
"Thanks." Spike whispered. "But I still hate you."  
  
"Right." Angel chuckled.  
  
"XANDER!" Dawn screamed when Angel left.  
  
"What? He let you get rapped."  
  
Dawn felt like killing Xander at that moment. "I've spent too long trying to get him to believe there was nothing he could have done. You - you jerk!"  
  
"He could have done something." Xander protested.  
  
"Like what? Not let me go out on a date? Spike is the only one who sees me at 19! I'm an adult! I'm not Buffy's kid sister anymore, I'm not the Key, and I'm not some baby that has to be on a leash! I'm a grown woman! He didn't even want me to go. I told him to stay away! This is why I didn't come to you guys first! You never even liked Spike, you never accepted him."  
  
"He's a vampire." Christina pointed out.  
  
"He was helping us before you were here. Did they tell you that? Did they tell you he can't hurt humans? Did they tell you he saved me life a few times? He stuck around after Buffy died. He tells me all the time that it was because he wanted to, a God knows Spike only does what he wants to."  
  
Christina shook her head.  
  
"Dawn you must see our point of view. You left in the middle of the night with Spike. We thought you were forced." Giles said.  
  
"Yea I was, by you guys. The people who loved Buffy. I thought you guys didn't love me, but Spike. He spent his nights outside my window making sure I was safe. When you guys went to the Bronze or to fight evil Spike a 'soulless vampire' would rather spend time with a 14 year old girl than you would."  
  
"Dawnie" Willow began, but Anya cut in.  
  
"It's true. My friend Halfreck came here, but Dawn had already left. She said that she was said and lonely."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Xander.  
  
"Because would you have believed me? That Dawn was sad around you guys. That she felt unloved?"  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Dawn?" Angel came in.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Spike wants to talk to you."  
  
"Ok." Dawn walked outside and sat beside Spike. "Hey."  
  
"Dawn. I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about." Dawn put her head on his shoulder, "I love you."  
  
Spike wrapped his arm around her and held her, "I love you too." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Dawn and Spike moved to Sunnydale for good. They had bought an apartment near the old Summer's house. Angel and Cordelia had stayed with them, and would stay with them until Dawn and her baby were safe.  
  
The phone rang, Spike picked it up. "If you're looking for Dawn or the Cheerleader they're not here."  
  
"Spike! Dawn's water just broke!" Cordelia was on the other of the line.  
  
"What?!" Spike woke up, "I can't come now."  
  
"Don't worry, everyone else is here so we'll be fine for now."  
  
"Ok." Spike hung up the phone, "Angel!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Dawn's in the hospital."  
  
"Ok," Angel got up and out of bed.  
  
*  
  
"It's sun down! Where is he?" Dawn whined.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here. It just became sun down, he'll be here soon." Cordelia reassured Dawn.  
  
"Is now good?" Spike stood in the door way with Angel.  
  
"Spike! Get over here now!"  
  
Spike went and held her hand.  
  
The doctor came in, "Who is the father?"  
  
Spike didn't know if he counted, but Dawn answer, "William."  
  
"I am," Spike said.  
  
"Ok everyone else needs to leave."  
  
The group filed out the door and waited outside. Most of them sat in silence. Angel was pacing and Christina was twirling her stake.  
  
Suddenly Spike came out, "Girl!"  
  
Everyone rushed into the room where Dawn was holding a little baby.  
  
"Isn't she cute?" Dawn asked, but then the lights went out.  
  
The two vampires were hit in the back of the head and they fell with a thud. Then they heard Dawn's scream and the baby's cry. Then the lights flickered on. Dawn was sobbing. The baby was no where to be seen and the window was broken.  
  
"They took her," Dawn cried harder.  
  
Cordelia bent down and tried to wake the two unconscious vampires.  
  
The Slayer looked around, "Shit. I have no idea where they went. Or how they got in here."  
  
"I think they went to the temple on King Man's Bluff." Anya said.  
  
"There is now temple there." Willow pointed out.  
  
"There is. It was swallowed up in an earthquake. This David guy needs the baby's power to lift up the temple."  
  
"Ok so we go find them," Spike mumbled from the floor.  
  
"Yea," Christina looked at everyone, "The vampires, me, and a Willow will go. We need her magic."  
  
Everyone nodded and the four left.  
  
"Where is he?" Willow was the only one who couldn't really see in the dark.  
  
Christina pointed. "Over there. The temple isn't up so I don't think the baby's dead."  
  
"Better not be or that bastard is going to have a long to have a long painful death," Spike said as he ran towards David, only all of the sudden Spike hit a force field. His body fell shaking.  
  
"Vanish!" Willow screamed and the force field only flickered. Willow screamed again, "VANISH."  
  
Everyone ran up to David not really knowing what to do because he had Dawn's daughter in his hands. Finally Angel lunged forward and grabbed the little girl out of David's hands. When David tried to go after Angel, but Spike tackled him to the ground and began to beat him, ignoring the pain from the chip.  
  
"I thought you had a chip," David said with a cough.  
  
"I do, and believe me my head feels Bloody painful, but you messed with MY Dawn." Spike pulled the man's neck up to his mouth and bit down. Suddenly the pain in his head was even worse and Spike's world went black.  
  
The three others watched as the vampire winced in pain with every punch. Until Spike brought David's neck to his mouth. They watched as David's body started to flickered between there and not. Finally Spike collapsed and David vanished.  
  
"Oh my God," Christina watched Spike fall.  
  
Angel shook his head. "Here take her," Angel gave the child to Willow and ran up to Spike. He picked up his Childe and brought him back to the apartment.  
  
(A/N- I'm using to same place as where Willow brought up to end the world. Was it King Man's Bluff or Old Man's Bluff? Well anyway it was something like that. Don't get mad at my poor memory!) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Dawn stormed out of the hospital. The doctors had wanted her to stay, but she had to get to Spike. Tara was carrying Elizabeth Emily Randall, Dawn named her for Buffy. When Dawn reached her home she ran into the room to find Spike lying lifeless on the bed. He looked more pale than usually and truly dead.  
  
"Spike," she whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"He's dieing." Angel told her, "He killed David and chip won't stop going off. All the Sire's blood in the world can't help him."  
  
"He did it for me." She couldn't the tears anymore. "We need to get it out."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Dawn walked out of the room with Angel and looked at the group. Anya pulled Dawn into a hug.  
  
"We need to get the chip out." Dawn told everyone.  
  
"What?!" Xander said. "Spike will go all evil."  
  
Dawn burst in to tears and ran back to the room where Spike was.  
  
Angel growled, "I swear if you say anything about my Chide in front of Dawn again I will hold you down so he can drain you!"  
  
Angel followed Dawn into the room. He found her lying beside Spike, crying.  
  
"Hey, none of that. We'll get it fixed." Angel pulled the small women into a hug.  
  
"What can we do? Spike can't really go up to the hospital and get the chip removed."  
  
"I don't know Dawn, but we'll think of something."  
  
*  
  
Angel had called the gang in LA for help.  
  
"So?" Dawn asked as Angel hung up the phone.  
  
"Wesley has someone that can help with getting Spike's chip out." Angel smiled.  
  
Dawn jumped up and hugged him tight. "Oh my God! Angel you're the best!"  
  
So Angel and Cordelia brought Dawn and Spike back to LA to find this doctor Wesley knew. Wesley had said that the doctor knew about vampires and demons, only not Slayers. It seems many other demons had come to him for help after the Initiative went down.  
  
Dr. Mathews came out of his office, "I understand you have a vampire with an implant that needs to be taken out. This may coast."  
  
Dawn nodded and held out Spike's Gold Card.  
  
Dr. Mathews' eyes went wide at the sight of the shinny plastic card. He led them into his operating room. Dawn didn't like the look of it. This doctor seemed like the type that would only make Spike's condition worse.  
  
"Leave him here. I won't keep him too long."  
  
Angel, who had been caring Spike set him down on the operating table. He then led the two girls out to the waiting area. All Dawn could do was frigid. She couldn't sit still knowing Spike was in there and might die.  
  
Finally the doctor came out and announced "We are finished. He might not wake up for awhile."  
  
Dawn ran into the room expecting Spike to be sitting up, but she only saw his very dead looking body. Angel picked up Spike and left with Dawn and Cordelia. They drove all the way back to Sunnydale. Dawn sat in the back with Spike's head resting in her lap. She stroked his hair praying for him to wake up.  
  
As if on command, Spike's eyes fluttered open, "Bit?"  
  
Dawn let out some tears of joy, "Yea Spike. It's me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You killed David and the chip wouldn't stop. We removed it."  
  
"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Spike asked.  
  
"I trust you." Dawn bent down and kissed his forehead, "You're still in game face you know."  
  
"Oh." Spike's human features took over. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I love you. All of you"  
  
*  
  
Dawn held Elizabeth close as the gang left. Well Angel and Cordelia were staying the day so Angel could drive them back when it was dark. She smiled. This was the way it was suppose to be. She was happy, she had Elizabeth and Spike.  
  
"Ducks?" Spike kissed her.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Think we should give the leaving parties a show?"  
  
"Sure." Dawn giggled and placed their daughter in her crib gently. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." Spike pulled Dawn into a long kiss.  
  
At the same time Xander was about to say good bye, but saw it. "Anya, what the Hell is that?"  
  
Anya, Tara, and Willow giggled. The poor boy. He just lived his life in the dark. Spike and Dawn were so in love.  
  
~*THE END*~ 


End file.
